


Ly's Mourning

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Coma, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hospitalization, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch
Summary: A little fic for a new character I came up with recently, that grew out of thoughts about spirituality and coping with death.
Kudos: 2





	Ly's Mourning

Ly sits alone next to her mom's hospital bed. Another in a long line of visits, but by now her mother is nearly comatose; a grey tabby cat like Ly herself, looking smaller and more gaunt than Ly had ever seen her before. Ly heaved a heavy sigh. There's not much left for her here, except to be able to see her mother again before...before the end.

Ly looks up with a start as the door suddenly opens. A green-skinned dragon strolls inside; she looks to be in her fifties, not that much older than Ly's mother. She wears a black cloak draped over her shoulders, and a simple skirt and blouse underneath. And she carries a large black bag with her. Ly realizes this might be her mother's old friend; she knows the dragon has visited a few times as well, but they'd never crossed paths until now.

The dragon glances at Ly out of the corner of her eye as she sits down on the opposite side of the hospital bed. "You must be the daughter, then." Her voice is stern, heavy, and Ly immediately bristles against its weight, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"I hear you're quite popular on the internet."

Ly stiffens. "What would you know about that?"

A hint of aggrevation creeps into the dragon's voice. "Your mother knew. She spoke of it quite often."

Ly's expression twists into a frown. "Look, I know my mom and I have different...spiritual beliefs. I don't want to make it about that, right now."

The dragon starts digging into her bag. "I was hoping you wouldn't. By the way, you may call me Miss Annabelle. And you are...Ly, yes?"

Ly nods. "Yeah. ...What are you doing?"

Annabelle takes a candle and some matches out of the bag. "I'm sure you must know one of the reasons I have been visiting. Your mother's soul needs guidance during this difficult time."

Ly scowls. "My mom doesn't need any of that woo woo bullshit -- "

"I thought you weren't going to make it about that."

Ly grits her teeth. "Ffffine. If it's what she wants, do whatever."

Miss Annabelle sets the candle on the bedside table and strikes the match.

"Wait, actually you probably shouldn't light candles in a hospital room..."

Annabelle puts a finger to her lips. "This will only be a moment." She lights the candle and blows out the match. She gently takes Ly's mother's hand, clasping it between both of hers as she bows her head.

"Be at peace, for we are with you now.  
We are watching over you, as we know you are watching over us.  
May your soul become free to join the earth and the stars.  
May we remember you, until the day we are with you again."

She continues speaking under her breath, reciting words Ly can neither hear nor understand. A strange feeling of calm settles over the room, and the lights overhead seem to grow dimmer, the gentle candle flame glowing brighter than it has any right to. Ly shifts uncomfortably, suddenly feeling embarrassed about her words just moments ago. She lets out a heavy sigh and bows her head until Annabelle finishes.

A feeling of calm washes over Ly as the moment stretches on. It's like there's something here that she didn't realize she needed until now. She's so absorbed in the feelings welling up within her that she almost doesn't notice when Annabelle stops speaking, extinguishes the candle, and collects her things to get up and leave.

"Wait -- don't go." Ly suddenly bursts out as Annabelle reaches for the door.

Annabelle stops. "Yes?"

Ly looks down at her lap and grips the side of her seat. "I feel all alone. None of my atheist friends supported me when I took a break from making videos. I dunno what you just did, but it felt like it...helped, somehow. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. Can you stay just a bit longer?"

Annabelle's expression softens. "Apology accepted." She grabs the other chair and pulls it up by Ly, taking a seat next to her. "We can stay for a time. Perhaps...if we are lucky...your mother will find the strength to be here with us in person for a little while."

Ly rubs her eyes and nods. "Yeah. I was waiting...in case maybe she would. Until then, um...c-can you tell me about your...stuff?"

"Can you promise you'll really listen?"

Ly nods. "Yeah. I'll be good."

Annabelle smiles kindly. "Then I'd be glad to."


End file.
